POTC my version
by Blondie0276
Summary: Basically this is the Pirates of the Caribbean movie with some added characters and twist. For those of you who read the first chapter of other story Pirates of the caribbean this is a rewrite of it Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone last time I posted a story that didn't turn out so well so here is that story again but revised Summary: Basically this is the Pirates of the Caribbean movie with some added characters and twist.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it besides Melanie, Matt, and Rachel  
  
Just to clear everything up now here are the ages for the first part Melanie: 12 Elizabeth: 12 Will: 12 Matt: 12 Norrington 20 Gillete: 17 Will and Matt are twins along with Elizabeth and Melanie  
  
Chapter 1:  
Standing near the bow of the boat sailing from England to Port Royal were two little girls by the names of Melanie and Elizabeth Swann.  
  
Young Elizabeth : [standing at the bow of a ship and singing] ...We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up – [ Gibbs puts his hand on her shoulder which surprises her]  
  
Gibbs : Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?  
  
Norrington: Mr. Gibbs , that will do!  
  
Gibbs : She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words.  
  
Norrington: Consider them marked. On your way.  
  
Gibbs : Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too... even a miniature one.  
  
Young Elizabeth : I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate.  
  
Norrington: Think again, Miss Swann . Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop. [ Elizabeth glances at Gibbs who mimes a hanging]  
  
Governor Swann : Lieutenant Norrington , I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter.  
  
Norrington: My apologies, Governor Swann .  
  
Young Elizabeth : Actually, I find it all fascinating.  
  
Governor Swann : Yes. That's what concerns me.  
  
Young Elizabeth : [sees a parasol and then a piece of wreckage with a boy on it in the water] Look! A boy! And another boy There are boys in the water!  
  
Norrington: Men overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul them aboard. [they get them on board] He's still breathing.  
  
Gillete: This one is breathing two but not as well  
  
Gibbs : [spots burning ship] Mary , Mother of God!  
Governor Swann : What happened here?  
  
Norrington: It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed.  
  
Gibbs : A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates.  
  
Governor Swann : There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident.  
  
Norrington: Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats.  
  
Sailor: Heave to!  
  
Governor Swann : Elizabeth , were is your sister {Calls out} Melanie Melanie  
  
Young Melanie: {walks over to her father} Yes father  
  
Governor Swann: I want you and Elizabeth to accompany the boys. They will be in your charge. Take care of them.  
  
Young Melanie: ok father {they walk over to the boys}  
  
Young Elizabeth : [Will awakes, grabbing her wrist] It's ok. My name's Elizabeth Swann and this is my sister Melanie. .  
  
Young Will: W-W-Will Turner And that's my brother M-M-Matt. .  
  
Young Elizabeth : Were watching over you, Will . [ Will faints, she notices medallion and Melanie notices the same medallion on Matt's neck they both examine them]  
  
Young Melanie: You're p-pirates. [They hide them when Norrington approaches]  
  
Norrington: Has he said anything?  
  
Young Elizabeth : His name is William Turner . That's all I found out.  
  
Young Melanie: And the other one is named Matt. They are brothers.  
  
Norrington: [to sailors] Take them below.  
  
Young Elizabeth: Would it be possible for I to go with them  
  
Norrington: I suppose {walks away)  
  
[Elizabeth goes below with the boys while Melanie studies one of the medallions closer and upon looking up she sees a ship with the black flag flying at its mast; she closes her eyes]  
  
[End dream]  
  
(A/N now to clarify the ages again: Melanie: 20 Elizabeth: 20 Will: 20 Matt: 20 Norrington 28 Gillete: 25)  
  
[ Melanie awakes and decides to take out the medallion from a hiding place in her bureau drawer; she puts it on; there's a knock on the door]  
  
Governor Swann : Melanie? Are you alright? Are you decent?  
  
Melanie : [hides medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, throws on a robe] Yes, yes!  
  
Governor Swann : Still abed at this hour? [opens the curtains and the window] It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you. [reveals dress]  
  
Melanie : Oh, it's beautiful!  
  
Governor Swann : Isn't it?  
  
Melanie: May I inquire as to the occasion?  
  
Governor Swann : Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter? [to the maids] Go on. Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today.  
  
Melanie: The ceremony?  
  
Governor Swann : Captain Norrington 's promotion ceremony.  
  
Melanie : I knew it!  
  
Governor Swann : Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become! [the maids lace Melanie up into a corset] A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Melanie? How's it coming?  
  
Melanie: It's difficult to say.  
  
Governor Swann : I'm told it's the latest fashion in London  
  
Melanie : Well, women in London must've learned not to breathe.  
  
Governor Swann. Well I have to go see too Elizabeth now come down stairs when you are ready -------------------------------------------------With Elizabeth--------------------------------------------------  
  
[ Elizabeth awakes and decides to take out the medallion from a hiding place in her bureau drawer; she puts it on; there's a knock on the door]  
  
Governor Swann : Elizabeth? Are you alright? Are you decent?  
  
Elizabeth : [hides medallion in the bodice of her nightgown, throws on a robe] Yes, yes!  
  
Governor Swann : Still abed at this hour ?just like your sister [opens the curtains and the window] It's a lovely day. I have a gift for you. [reveals dress]  
  
Elizabeth : Oh, father is absolutely gorgeous Governor Swann : Isn't it?  
  
Elizabeth: May I inquire as to the occasion?  
  
Governor Swann : Funny Melanie asked me the same thing but seriously does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters? [to the maids] Go on. Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today just like your sister.  
  
Elizabeth The ceremony?  
  
Governor Swann : Captain Norrington 's and Lieutenant Gillete's promotion ceremony  
  
Elizabeth : I knew it!  
  
Governor Swann : Commodore Norrington, and Captin Gillete as they are about to become! [the maids lace Melanie up into a corset] Fine gentleman, don't you think?  
  
Servant: Milord, you have a visitor.  
  
[ Will studies a sconce and upon touching it, a piece comes off in his hand; he buries it in the vase that's holding canes and umbrellas]  
  
Governor Swann : [walks downstairs after the servant] Ah, Mr. Turner , good to see you again.  
  
Will: Good day, sir. I have your order. [opens case and takes out the sword]  
  
Governor Swann : [takes the sword and unsheathes it] Well.  
  
Will : The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may. [balances the sword] Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade. [flips the sword and presents it gracefully to the Governor]  
  
Governor Swann : [takes the sword] Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?  
  
Will : I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated.  
  
Governor Swann : [enter Elizabeth and Melanie ] Oh, Elizabeth, Melanie , you look absolutely stunning.  
  
Elizabeth : Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night.  
  
Will : About me?  
  
Governor Swann : Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?  
  
Elizabeth : About the day we met, do you remember?  
  
Will : How could I forget, Miss Swann ?  
  
Elizabeth : Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth ?  
  
Will: At least once more, Miss Swann , as always.  
  
Governor Swann : There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going. [gives Elizabeth a parasol] There you are.  
  
Elizabeth : Good day, Mr. Turner .  
  
Melanie: Bye Will  
  
Governor Swann : Come along.  
  
Will: Good day Melanie and... [Elizabeth, Melanie and the Governor exit, Will trailing after them, they leave in a carriage] ... Elizabeth . 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N in this story Jack is 23 and he has a "sidekick" Rachel who is always with him)  
  
[Jack stands on the mast of his boat, noticing that it's filling up with water he jumps down to bail it out; Jack and Rachel notice three pirate skeletons hanging with a sign "pirates ye be warned" and pay homage to them; they reach the port, Their boat sinking lower and lower until they are at the dock and are able to simply walk off the boat's mast]  
  
Harbormaster: [to Jack ] What – hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. [they both look at the sunken boat] And I shall need to know your names.  
  
Jack : [hands him three shillings] What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the names?  
  
Harbormaster: Welcome to Port Royal , Mr. and Mrs. Smith . [ Jack sees the Harbormasters money pouch and takes it]  
  
[Norrington's promotion ceremony] Shouted orders to soldiers: Two paces march! Right about face! Present arms! [Norrington walks to get his promotion, unsheathes his new sword]  
  
Murtogg: [spots Jack and Rachel ] This dock is off limits to civilians.  
  
Jack : I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately. [tries to continue on his way but is again thwarted] Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?  
  
Murtogg: Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.  
  
Rachel : It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a... [shifts again] a ship like that [points out the Dauntless] makes this one here a bit superfluous, really.  
  
Murtogg: Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed.  
  
Jack : I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable...the Black Pearl.  
  
Mullroy: Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor.  
  
Murtogg: The Black Pearl is a real ship.  
  
Mullroy: No, no it's not.  
  
Murtogg: Yes, it is, I've seen it.  
  
Mullroy: You've seen it?  
  
Murtogg: Yes.  
  
Mullroy: You haven't seen it.  
  
Murtogg: Yes, I have.  
  
Mullroy: You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?  
  
Murtogg: No.  
  
Mullroy: No.  
  
Murtogg: But I have seen a ship with black sails. [ Jack and Rachel slip away while they banter]  
  
Mullroy: Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?  
  
Murtogg: [nods] No.  
  
Mullroy: Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor... [notices Jack at the wheel of the Interceptor]  
  
Murtogg: Hey! You! Get away from there.  
  
Mullroy: You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate.  
Jack : I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship.  
  
Murtogg: What's are your names?  
  
Jack : Smith. Or Smithy, if you like. And this is life luvly wife  
  
Mullroy: What's your purpose in Port Royal , Mr. And Mrs. Smith ?  
  
Murtogg: Yeah. and no lies.  
  
Jack: Well, then, I confess, it is are intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!  
  
Murtogg: I said no lies!  
  
Mullroy: I think he's telling the truth.  
  
Murtogg: If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us.  
  
Rachel : Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.  
  
[on the battlements of the Fort] Norrington: May I have a moment? [Melanie and Norrington step onto the platform. Melanie walks over to steady herself as she fans herself hastily and tries to catch her breath] Uh, you look lovely, Melanie. [Melanie still fanning herself chuckles softly and half-heartedly] I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh... a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Melanie.  
Melanie : I can't breathe.  
Norrington: Yes, I... I'm a bit nervous myself. [she falls over battlement]  
-------------------------------------------Meanwhile with Elizabeth and Gillete----------------------------  
  
[on the other end of the battlement of the Fort] Gillete: May I have a moment? [Elizabeth and Gillete start walking.)  
  
I have a question for you Elizabeth. [Melanie fanning herself chuckles softly and half-heartedly] I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I think it is time to tell you how I feel, I guess what I am trying to say is Elizabeth will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife (how ever before she could answer Melanie falls off the battlement and she runs to see if she's ok)  
  
Elizabeth: Melanie! (Yells at the soldiers) Some one go save her!  
-------------------------------------------------Back with Jack-  
Jack : [in boat with guards] ...and then they made me their chief.  
  
Norrington: Melanie? Melanie ! My God.[makes to jump in after her]  
  
Gillette : [stops him] The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them.  
  
Jack : Will you be saving her then?  
  
Mullroy: I can't swim.  
  
Jack : [glances at Murtogg who stares back at him] Pride of the King's Navy you are. [hands the guards his effects] Do not lose these. [dives in to save her]  
  
Murtogg: [the medallion calls to the Black Pearl ] What was that? [helps Jack with Melanie ] Ooh, I got her. She's not breathing!  
  
Jack and Rachel: Move! [shoves him aside, cuts open corset and Melanie spits out water and gasps for breath]  
  
Mullroy: Never would've thought of that.  
  
Rachel : Clearly you've never been to Singapore .  
  
Elizabeth: [runs of to melanie] Melanie are you ok?  
  
Jack: [sees medallion, to Melanie] Where did you get that?  
  
Norrington: [to Jack , pointing his sword at him] On your feet.  
  
Gillete: [to Rachel, pointing his sword at her]  
  
Governor Swann : [helps Melanie up] Melanie . Are you alright?  
  
Melanie : Yes, I'm fine.  
  
Governor Swann : [sees Murtogg holding Elizabeth 's corset; Murtogg points at Jack and Rachel ; Swann looks over at Jack ] Shoot them!  
  
Elizabeth : Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill her rescuers?  
  
Norrington: I believe thanks are in order. [offers his hand to shake; reveals 'P' for pirate] Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?  
  
Governor Swann : Hang him.  
  
Norrington: Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette , fetch some irons. [sees tattoo of a sparrow in flight] Well, well... Jack Sparrow , isn't it?  
  
Jack : Captain Jack Sparrow , if you please, sir.  
  
Norrington: Well, I don't see your ship...Captain.  
  
Jack : I'm in the market as it were.  
  
Murtogg: He said he'd come to commandeer one.  
  
Mullroy: Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir. [hands him Jack 's effects]  
  
Norrington: No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north. [unsheathes sword] And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.  
  
Jack : But you have heard of me. [is pulled along to be put in chains]  
  
Norrington:[ goes over to Rachel] And I'm guessing you're the famous Captain Rachel Sever who travels around with the infamous Jack Sparrow [lifts up her sleeve] It looks like I was right  
  
Governor Swann: Hang her!  
  
Melanie : Commodore, I really must protest.  
  
Norrington: Carefully, Lieutenant.  
  
Melanie : Pirate or not this man saved my life.  
  
Norrington: One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.  
  
Jack : Though it seems enough to condemn him.  
  
Norrington: Indeed. [ Gillette moves away from Jack and Rachel]  
  
Jack : Finally. [throws his irons around Melanie 's neck while Rachel throws hers over Elizabeth's]  
  
Governor Swann : No, don't shoot!  
  
Jack : I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Melanie. It is Melanie isn't it?  
  
Rachel: Mine as well  
  
Melanie : It's Miss Swann .  
  
Jack : Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind. [she straps on his sword, puts on his hat, etc.] Easy on the goods, darling.  
  
Melanie : You're despicable.  
  
Jack : Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. [looks over to Rachel who nods her head] Gentlemen, m'ladies , you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow ! [Jack and Rachel push Melanie and Elizabeth away and escape, swinging around and landing on a beam above their heads]  
  
Governor Swann : Now, will you shoot him?  
  
Norrington: Open fire! [ Jack and Rachel are shot at] On their heels. [ Jack and Rachel throw their chains around a rope and slide down to the ground] Gillette , Mr. Sparrow and Miss Sever have a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for them to miss it.  
  
Soldier: [the soldiers run around searching for Jack ] Search upstairs. Look lively, men. 


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N hey everyone I am leaving on a vacation tomorrow. I am going on a 7 day cruise in Alaska so I won't be back till the 23rd of August I will try post as soon as I get back.]  
  
Summary: Basically this is the Pirates of the Caribbean movie with some added characters and twist.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it besides Melanie, Matt, and Rachel  
  
Here's Chapter 3:  
  
Jack : [enters smithy with Rachel, sees drunk and sleeping Mr. Brown and pokes him to see if he'll awaken] Whoa! [tries to get rid of the irons with a hammer but it doesn't work; uses the red hot end of a metal rod to spur the donkey; succeeds in breaking the link between them by putting them on two turning wheels in the machinery powered by the donkey; they hide when Will and Matt enter]  
  
Will:[talking to Matt] Did you here that a couple of pirates threatened Elizabeth and Melanie  
  
Matt: No I didn't here. Are they okay?  
  
Will : I heard that they are fine [sees the donkey running around and calms it down; sees Brown ] Right where I left you. [sees hammer] Not where I left you. [notices Jack 's hat and reaches for it; enter Jack with sword unsheathed] You're the two they're hunting. The pirates.  
  
Jack : You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?  
  
Will : I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates.  
  
Jack : Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse us... [turns away and is about to leave when Will and Matt get their own swords] Do you think this wise, boys – crossing blades with pirates?  
  
Will : You threatened Melanie and Elizabeth Swann .  
  
Jack : Only a little. [Jack and Will parry while matt and Rachel parry] You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here; [he steps] very good. Now I step again. Ta come on rachel . [they sheath their swords and walk to the door; Will throws sword which gets stuck in the door, barring the exit; Jack tries to pull it out but is unsuccessful] That is a wonderful trick... except, once again you are between us and are way out. And now you have no weapon. [ Will takes out a sword with a heated tip; they fight once again it is jack and will and matt and rahcel] Who makes all these? [looks pointedly at swords]  
  
Will : My brother and I do! And we practice with them... three hours a day!  
  
Jack : You two need to find yourself girls, mate! Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you have already found girls and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not eunuch's, are you? [looks down]  
  
Will : We practice three hours a day so that when we meet pirates, We can kill them! [At this point Matt and Rachel are just watching, they continue their swordfight jumping onto a cart that sways under them; Will hooks a knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist and throws it up so it is embedded in the beam above, in return Jack hits a loose board which throws Will off the cart; Jack uses his body weight to get the knife out of the wood and falls back on the cart just as Will climbed back on; Will is thrown up into the rafters and cuts free a heavy sack which vaults Jack up into the rafters as well; they fight, jumping from beam to beam; Jack loses his weapon and blinds Will with sand; takes out his pistol while Will protects his eyes while Rachel does the same to Matt]  
  
Will and Matt: You cheated!  
  
Jack : Pirate! [hears men trying to break the door down] Move away.  
  
Will: No.  
  
Matt: No.  
  
Jack : Please move.  
  
Will: No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape.  
  
Jack : This shot is not meant for you. [Jack and Rachel get hit on the head with a bottles of alcohol and fall unconscious]  
  
Soldier: [Norrington's men break in the door] There they are. Over here.  
  
Norrington: Excellent work, Mr. Brown . You've assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives.  
  
Mr. Brown : Just doing my civic duty, sir.  
  
Norrington: Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away.  
  
(A/N sorry this is so short but I will keep them long in the future Please Review) 


End file.
